The Proposal
by HanaHeart
Summary: Tired of the traditional proposals? Could Rukawa ever say no to Sendoh's all-new, all-original, romantic propsal? [SenRu] COMPLETED


The Proposal

"Ladies and gentlemen, flight No. 974 coming from New York has landed on Tokyo airport land"

Rukawa took a deep breath upon hearing the announcement. Finally, he is going to see his absent lover. It was nearly five months, since his lover has gone to America.

'I wonder what was Akira up to during that time?'

His mind took him back five months ago…

FLASH BACK

"Don't worry, Akira. Everything will be fine" Rukawa tried to comfort his lover "I'm sure your mom will be just fine"

"My father said that she's very sick…I'm afraid that she'll never make it" Sendoh was at the average of breaking down.

"Nonsense" Rukawa shook his head "she'll be fine…go and have some sleep, you've got a long flight tomorrow"

"But…"

"No buts" Rukawa pushed Sendoh upstairs, "go and have some sleep. You don't want your mother to see her only son with black lines under his eyes, do you?"

"Kaede. Thank you for understanding" Sendoh whispered.

Rukawa smiled at his lover "you silly boy…there is no need for thanking me. I had parents too. And I knew how much it hurts to lose them"

Sendoh could see the sadness in Rukawa's eyes. He knew that after Rukawa's parents had died in car crush two months ago, the younger boy has no body except him to relay on. But here's his mother's sudden illness forcing him to leave his Kaede all alone.

"Kaede" Sendoh whispered, "Why don't you come with me?"

"I can't Akira" Rukawa shook his head "The IH is only one week ahead…Shohoku can't play without their captain, can they?"

Sendoh smiled warmly "I promise I'll come as soon as possible"

"I'll be waiting for that day with longing heart" with that the two lovers went up stairs for their last night together in a long time.

END OF FLASHBACK

Rukawa sighed, as he waited for the passengers to get out of the gate. He was so worried about his lover…He heard from Koshino that Sendoh's mother was slowly recovering and Sendoh was nursing her. But he never contacted him during that time.

And after five months without a word, Sendoh sent a letter informing him of his arrival day, and that was all what Rukawa had got from Sendoh. He was really worried about Sendoh's strange behavior.    

Suddenly, the door of the gate opened, and a middle woman got out of it. She was pushing her handcart with one hand and in the other hand was a fresh red rose. The woman stopped for a moment scanning the waiting hall with her eyes. Finding the person she was looking for, she approached towards him, a big smile was lightening her face.

"Excuse me young man" Rukawa jumped from his deep thoughts, and looked at the old lady. "Are you Rukawa Kaede?"

"Yes…how can I help you?"

"I believe this is for you, my boy" she said handing him the red rose, and then went in her way.

Rukawa looked at her disappearing figure with big surprise, he shifted his eyes to the red rose and raised an eyebrow "For me?" 

A family then got out of the gate, and like the old lady, they headed towards Rukawa and each of them handed him a red rose.

And so this scene continued to happen with everyone got out of the gate. Everyone had got out of the gate, headed towards Rukawa and handed him a red rose, saying that it's for him. And Rukawa accepted the rose with shock expression on his face.

Then, the last passenger got out of the gate. He was holding a large bouquet of red roses. It was so large that it covered his face. The passenger walked towards Rukawa with steady steps. Once he was infront of Rukawa, he lowered the bouquet reviling his smiling face.

Seeing his lover smiling so warmly, Rukawa allowed the roses he was holding to fall on the ground.  

"A…Ak…Akira" Rukawa hardly could find his voice. He was so happy to see his lover's beautiful smile "welcome back"

Sendoh's smile faded and was replaced by serious expression. He placed the bouquet on the floor then kneeled infront of Rukawa, taking the boy's hand in his.

"Rukawa Kaede" Sendoh said seriously "will you marry me?"

Rukawa's eyes widened in disbelief, his mouth snapped open…

'Did Akira ask me what I thought he asked?…merry him?'

Seeing the shocked expression on his lover's face, Sendoh smiled and asked again "Will you merry me Kaede?"

"Ye…yes" Rukawa barely whispered, lowering his head…he still can' believe it. 

SENDOH. HAD. ASKED. HIM. TO. MARRY. HIM.

A Loud cheers snapped Rukawa from his shock state. He looked around him and saw all the passengers that gave him roses were surrounding them in a big circle. Rukawa's cheeks painted with deep-red color.

Sendoh got up on his feet and smiled at them "thanks for your help , guys. I really appreciate it very much"

"Wait a minute" Rukawa glared at him, his blushing cheeks became redder "it was your idea to send me all these roses, wasn't it?"

Sendoh grinned widely "I asked the passengers on my flight to help me proposing to you…it's a unique way for proposal, isn't it love?"

Rukawa lowered his head embarrassed "I guess so…since when have you been planning for this?"

"Six months" Rukawa looked at Sendoh with great shock, as the latter continued, "I heisted a little since it had been a only month after your parents' death. But during these five months I knew for sure that this is what I really want…that's why I haven't called you during this period…I was preparing myself for this day"

Rukawa smiled warmly "you silly boy…you don't know how much I have dreamed about this moment" 

Sendoh smiled back and cupped his lover face, meeting him in a passion kiss in the middle of the airport.

The End   


End file.
